She's The Queen, She's My Queen
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: What happens when a more powerful weapon was born even before the tailed beasts were all captured? Sakucentric SakuxTeam7 SakuxAkatsuki and Sakuxmultiple and other pairings later on
1. The Tailed Beasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I do

Hey! This is my first uploaded fanfic! I am so excited… but this is not really my first fanfic...

I had been writing for a long time now but I really never had time to type them up because I don't have a laptop then. But now I do so I can upload them…

Chapter One:

The tailed beasts

Legend:

Tailed Beasts lived with the humans long time ago. They were powerful but they never had any intentions to kill or go against their allies. They would never do anything to break the bond and harmony between their world and the world of human beings. These beasts, inspite being huge and powerful and really scary looking, were no threat at all as they freely roam around the world (The Naruto World).

They visit the people from the villages if they are needed or they just feel like to. They live in their own kingdom that only the beasts can be able to see it or go through it. It was said to be the most beautiful village ever to be seen.

But harmony and peace don't and never last long. The diversion of the villages made it impossible for the beasts to choose who to get along with. And some villages are after them. They were driven. They want power to rule the whole world. And how would they do that?? The power of the Tailed Beasts.

Then, one time they captured one of the tailed beasts. The beast struggled to be set free. The humans showed no mercy for they attacked and harm the babies of the beasts. They were all trying to get their power. Seeing the torture of their own kind, made the tailed beasts out of control. They started to attack the villages. People were dying and beasts are bloodlusts.

It didn't quite go well as they planned to. The kages in the villages were forced to sacrifice their lives for their villages. Protecting their loved ones and their villages, they sealed the 9 strongest tailed beasts there ever is. They sealed and trapped the beast inside the body of innocent children to protect and save everyone else.

But before they were all completely sealed, the shinobis of the villages noticed that they were doing some rituals and sealed that made them all glow in pure white and red shade. They know that ritual. The ritual for the rebirthing of their queen.

The 10 tailed queen is never in the advantages of any kind, not even the tailed beasts. They found out by the beasts (when they were still in harmony) that the queen was never been born for almost 1000 yrs from now. They fear the queen itself. Although none of this beast never knew how the queen looked like, they are all sure that she's a wolf. No one can ever control this wolf and do whatever she wants to for the village of the beasts.

With the fear of the new queen, the shinobis attacked immediately not letting the beasts finish their ritual. And they succeeded because they were in the middle of their ritual that they are oblivious to their surroundings. The Kages took this chance and sealed them.

Years passed and the tailed beasts are long forgotten by the normal people. They refer to them as a mere myth. A fiction. But not all the people have completely forgotten about it. The heads of each clan passed their memory from generation to generation. And the Kages still knows it.

Some people still have the determination to bring back these tailed beasts. To use them for their own goals. To have their powers in their hands. After the birth of the famous and powerful criminal organization, the Akatsuki, another organization with the same goal was born. The Ketsueki , which is associated with Orochimaru. Their goal is to get all the bijuu and use their powers for their own interests and world domination. When they all get the bijuu out, and make them together , they would make the most powerful weapon ever to be seen: their queen.

Four figures were jumping from tree to tree. They are led by a crow mask in his ANBU outfit. He is followed by a fox masked blond, a jaguar masked black haired guy, a snake masked raven haired guy and a black cat masked pink haired girl. This team is the know Legendary Team 7. Team seven is under the ever mysterious and the famous copy nin, Hatake Kakashi. And the team is consisted of the Konoha's artist, Sai, the ones replacement for the Uchiha but soon is now part of the Team. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last remaining Uchihas who was trained under one of the legendary sannins and the ruler of the Sound village, orochimaru. The Team is always being loud by Konoha's number1 hyperactive knucklehead trained under one of the legendary sannins, Jiraiya and the kyubi no yoko"s Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. And the reason why team 7 kept on going is because of their cherry blossom, Konoha's top medic surpassing and trained under the current hokage and one of the legendary sannins, Tsunade, Haruno Sakura.

They have been through a lot together. After the departure of Sasuke, each exceed in their own potential. They trained harder for their goals. Sai became Sasuke's replacement. The team tried for 3 times to get sasuke and finally got him back the fourth time.

Sakura was looking at her side and saw sasuke. How she can't still believe they finally have him back. He is still a block of ice as usual and emotionless bastard. She's over sasuke now and has no interest in any guy. He became more open to her and treated her differently ever since he came back. Although he never said that he actually cared for her, he shows it anyway. Sakura kept on staring at him. He is more mascular and more matured than last time. And obviously that's because they are now 16 and not 12 anymore. He looks more gorgeous than before. He's hair got a little bit longer.

Sasuke noticed someone staring at him. He turned his head sideways and saw Sakura staring at him. She smiled at him which in return smirked at her. He no longer viewed her as an annoying, weak little sakura for he saw how she changed from that to a cheerful and strong woman. Not a girl.

"Okay everyone, let's camp out here since its getting dark." Their sensei now teammate said. Sakura looked at him and observed him. He is still the mysterious and late sensei they met from their genin days. But he is more open to the team. When all his students made to ANBU he decided to go back to being ANBU and stick together. His idea obviously made a big impact to them because now they are the legendary team 7.

"Okei Kakashi" sakura replied politely. Even though he is not their sensei anymore, she still holds great respect for him. Kakashi smiled brightly at her as he set up his tent.

"Go get food Naruto. Sasuke and Sai, you guys get firewoods while me and Sakura-chan set up our tents" kakashi ordered. All of them nodded. And he and sakura started to set up the tents.

While setting it up, kakashi stole a glanced at his sakura. That's right, he is protective of sakura just like all the guys in team 7. She is no longer the fan girl when he first met her and who always worried about her looks before training. And she has the body all the girls are jealous to and all guys drooling over with. He admired her for being strong at everything. He is so proud when he found out she is an ANBU. She surely prove them she is strong.

Sakura caught him staring at him. She smiled sweetly at him and made Kakashi blushed although you couldn't see it behind his mask. Just then the guys got back and started to cook dinner. Sai gathered the firewoods together he and Sasuke bought while Sasuke set them on fire, Naruto placing the fished above the fire. Then they all settled in the huge log.

Kakashi and Sai were sharing a log while Sakura is in between her another two over protective boys, Naruto and Sasuke. She looks at Sai. He may look like Sasuke but for her there is a big difference to this guys. Sai still teases her as 'ugly', 'hag', or 'old'. Sakura used to punched the daylights out of him but after being with sasuke and understanding the 'hn' language, she realized that's Sai's way of saying he noticed her and he cares for her.

Once again, Sakura was caught staring. She smiled sweetly at him. He was about to take off his mask but felt his cheeks burning up so he kept it on.

There was a moment of silence until…

"That was a great mission! Huh, Sakura-chan?" the ever loud blond Naruto asked at his cherry blossom while taking off his mask. Sakura studied him as he removed his mask. He looks so matured now but

still the idiot she loves. He grew his blond hair and her whiskers are more visible. He is mascular and terribly cute which catches eyes from the girls back in Konoha.

"Yes it was fun, Naruto." She smiled at him as she removed her mask revealing her porcelain skin and pastel locks. To Naruto's view and every guy's view, she is the most beautiful girl ever. He still loves his Sakura-chan. He'll never let her go. He swears to protect her 'til the end. She's the best thing that ever happened to him. Ever since, she got over her childish crush at Sasuke, she started to notice Naruto. And it seems the Kyubi is quite attached to her as well. "How long do we get back at Konoha?"

"A day, maybe." Sasuke replied as he ate his fish.

"I can't wait to go to Ichiraku! I haven't had ramen for the 5 months! Oh! Oh! Do you wanna go, Sakura-chan?" the guys all looked at her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "sure, Naruto. Do you guys wanna come with us?" she asked the rest.

Kakashi peaked out of his orange book telling her he is. Sai nodded his head and Sasuke 'hn' at it.

She couldn't help but smile. She's so proud to have them in her life. She couldn't ask for more. Even her friends and the villages told her she's so lucky to be in the same team with four hoties.

After they eat, they all said there goodnights and drifted to sleep.


	2. WeLcome home and meet Lirachan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I do

Remember that if the characters are unfamiliar to you, they are mine:)

Hey! This is my first uploaded fanfic! I am so excited… but this is not really my first fanfic...

I had been writing for a long time now but I really never had time to type them up because I don't have a laptop then. But now I do so I can upload them…

**Thanks for the reviews!! It made me so happy that at some people are actually reading my story:)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Thanks you to:**

**CrystalHeart27, Vesper chan and deedee2034 for the reviews:)**

**And thanks for thepeople who added my story to their favorite stories list!!  
**

Chapter two:

**Welcome home and meet Lira-chan**

The next morning, they arrived at the Konoha gates and immediately headed at the Hokage's Tower to report their mission.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in" came the voice of the Godaime, Tsunade. Team 7 all entered the room and bowed at her.

"I see you guys are still in one piece. Take a seat. I need the report now." Team 7 followed what she said. They let Sakura set in the chair right to the Hokage while the guys choose to stand besides her while Kakashi is standing in front of Tsunade.

"The mission is a success, my lady." He started. "The Assassination of the labeled missing nin of Sunagakure has been taken care of. We retrieved all the scrolls he stole from both Konoha and Suna except the one with the Tailed beasts in it." He handed the scrolls to her.

Tsunade took the scrolls. "So it seems. He is now a Ketsueki member."

"You mean the rival criminal organization of Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. They all looked at Naruto. Now he is in much more danger having two organizations after him.

"I believe so. But anyway, good job. Once again, the legendary team 7 made it again" she smiled at them, admiring the bonding each one held. When her eyes landed on Sakura, she couldn't help but think how she'll be the cause of so much hurt. She knew and she's not stupid not to notice that all of her teammates and mostly all of the guys in Konoha and Suna are after her. She just hopes that they won't compete for her.

Kakashi noticed how the Godaime is staring at their Sakura. She looked at Kakashi and gave him an I-don't-know-why-she's-staring-at-me look. Sasuke smirked seeing how Sakura is becoming nervous because of Tsunade's stare. And Sai just raise his eyebrow. Naruto being oblivious to this has a question mark above his head.

"Ahem" kakashi grabbed the Hokage's attention. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Dismissed." And with that they left the tower.

After they got out of the tower,

"What's up with you guys up there?" Naruto asked still confused.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked back forgetting that Tsunade just stared at her.

"You know when you looked at Kakashi. Then, Sasuke is smirking and Sai raising a brow. And you being all nervous and Tsunade-baa-chan staring at you."

"You just said it, dobe" Sasuke answered calmly but irritated at the same time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TE—" He got cut when Sakura punched him in the head.

"Ow… What was that for, Sakura-chan?" while rubbing the park that sore.

"You deserve it anyway." Sai answered emotionlessly.

"WHY Yo—"

"Naruto, stop it unless you want another punch!" She threatens him while cracking her knuckles. Naruto coward in fear. "You are being too loud, Naruto"

"I am sorry Sakura-chan but I am just excited to go back here"

"Well, can't blame you for that. I feel the same thing." She said as they were nearing Ichiraku Ramen.

When they reached the Ramen Shop, they couldn't help but admire and be shock how the simple ramen shop is now so huge that can hold 30 people, not just 6 the way it used to. When they got in, every single one of the customers looked at them. Girls were drooling at the 4 hotties while the guys are checking out Konoha's Cherry Blossom. But team 7 guys made sure to send the men who are checking out their Sakura some death glares.

Sakura said in between Sai and Naruto while Sasuke and Kakashi across them. They each ordered their ramen. They started to talk about random things and the jokes that they'll say. It was becoming better until Naruto made fun of the Uchiha Sasuke. Oh boy.

"Dobe!"

"teme!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Guys shut up!"

"Stay out of them, Ugly."

"Sai! Stop calling Sakura-chan, Ugly!"

"-glare-"

"Dickless"

"Jerk!"

"Baka"

"WHY YO—"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino shouted as soon as she went inside the shop and spotted pink. She hugged Sakura. "Ino-pig!"

Ino looked at the guys and flirtatiously smiled "Hi Guys." The men just simply nod in response. Then, she turned her attention to her best friend. "Good to see you Forehead!"

"Same here, pig" then they laughed at their childhood nicknames.

"OMG! I forgot to introduce you guys to our new friend, Lira-chan." Then they saw a girl with black hair, brown eyes in her sleeveless top and mini skirt. And she has the body that would rival ino's but not sakura's. She sweetly smiled at them and waved Hi. The Guys did was just stare causing the girl to blushed. They saw her blushed so they figured that now she thinks that they like her.

"Lira, this is my best friend, Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled at her and extended her hands.

"hi, I'm Sakura" Lira just smiled and shaked her hands. "Lira"

"And these are our friends Na—" Ino got cut off when Lira spoke. "I know them, Kakashi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun and Naruto-kun." She extended her hands in front of Kakashi and Sasuke but both guys just nodded at her. Naruto, saving her from getting embarrassed, shaked her hands. She sat where Sakura sat a while ago.

They all looked at her not liking the idea that some girl is sitting with them and not Sakura. Sakura just smiled at their annoyed face. Even Naruto is annoyed that Sakura is not sitting right next to him. But then, she raised an eyebrow at her. The guys and Ino saw this, it means disaster. Ino started to formulate a plan but she came up with nothing to save her new friend's life.

She looked out the window for a second and she smiled and skipped out the door happily. The guys and the two girls were left there starting at her. Then they heard her shouting.

"SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!" she happily shouted. The two guys noticed this and saw a lady with pink hair waving at them and running towards them. Wait… pink hair??

The rest of Team 7 went out the shop with Lira and Ino following behind them. They saw Sakura Hugging Chouji.

"Sakura-chan. It's good to see you!" He happily said while dropping his bag of chips and forgetting about it. "I know me too!" just then she saw shikamaru. "Shikamaru!"

She hugged Shikamaru who sighed and mumbled a "troublesome" but hugged her back cause she's worth it. He was about to tell her how trouble it is but Sakura beat him at it. "I know, you are gonna say 'Sakura, it is too troublesome to hug me and a drag to hug you" She imitated getting her voice deep. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Ino joined her teammates having a conversation with her best friend. She stayed at Sakura's side and Lira stayed at Ino's side. Just then, Lira placed herself in between of Shikamaru and Chouji.

"OMG! Sakura you know shika-kun and choji-kun?" Lira asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I do. More than you know." Sakura winked at the two guys now blushing. The rest of Team 7 saw this and immediately turned their overprotective mode. They stayed at Sakura's side.

"Oh! Sakura, you and Lira-chan would make good friends. She's in the medic field now too." Ino nervously said hoping to get a positive response from the pink haired lady.

"Really? That's cool…. Maybe I could teach her some of the things I know." She smiled warmly at Lira.

"OMG! No way?! The Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Hokage who surpassed her and the top medic nin is going to.. uhhmm… really?! Are you sure??" she joined her hands in a praying position staring at Sakura with watery eyes.

Sakura giggled. "Of course."

"Thank you so much!" Lira screamed and hugged Sakura.

"Now only one person I know would be that kind enough." Said a familiar voice. The two hugging ladies looked at the new arrived girl. Sakura immediately recognized the feminine beauty who is also the known weapon mistress.

"TENI-CHAN!!" Sakura screamed as she ran and hugged Ten-Ten. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to have you back, Saku-chan"

"SAKURA-SAAAAN!!!" a new voice screamed again. Lee joined them and hugged Sakura really tight.

"Lee…ee..c..c..ant..b..bre..ath.." Sakura was struggling out of Lee's grasp but he had a really tight hold. Luckily, Naruto pulled Lee away from Sakura. Sakura feel in the ground while Naruto is hugging at her protectively and glaring at Lee. Lee just nervously laugh.

"Ahem" they heard someone wanted attention. Sakura looked up to see Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-san!" she immediately stood up and out of Naruto's arms and ran to hug Neji. Ino was smiling seeing how Sakura got all the men's attention just when she gave up wanting attention.

"Hey, Neji-kun!" Lira cutely waved at him with pink in her cheeks. Neji nodded in acknowledgement.

"So.. where is Hina-chan?" Sakura eagerly asked.

"Over here, Saku-chan!" Hinata shouted although it seems like she just said it. She doesn't stutter that much anymore since she and Sakura became best friends. And everyone was happy about it. She ran while waving at Sakura. When she got closer, they hugged each other.

Hinata looked at the people around her and started to sweat a little.

"I see you met Lira-chan." Sakura nodded. "She's amazing, Saku-chan. You two would get along."

"She admires you too" Kiba butt in and gave Sakura one of his sheepish grins.

"KIBA!!"

"What's up?" as he hugged Sakura. "Where is Shino?"

"Yo" she looked at her side and saw Shino leaning against a tree.

"SHINO!" and they hugged each other.

The girls spend their time talking about each other and filing Sakura in about their new friend, Lira. The guys just kept a close watch at their friends and Sakura. They would talk a little and have their own boy bonding.


	3. Goodbyes and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I do

A/n:

"Speaking out loud"

'_Thoughts'_

"Creatures speaking through telepathy"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review after reading:) Here is the next chapter.. enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Goodbyes and Revelations

Everything in the life of Haruno Sakura is going pretty smooth. It's been months since they the Team 7 got back. She wakes up early in the morning to continue her training sessions with the Godaime, Tsunade. Then she would have lunch with her friends and she would go back to get some rest before working in the hospital until night. This has been her routine.

"My Queen, Wake up" in her mind, IT asked.

"What now, Ryuu? I'm still Tiiiirrred" She replied in her mind as she's falling back to sleep.

"Well my queen, Naruto will leave with Jiraiya today for a mission together with Kakashi and Sai. So unless you don't want to say your goodby—"

"I'm up!" She quickly jumped from her bed and immediately went to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed in cargo pants and white tank top. She hurriedly ran towards the gate.

* * *

While running there, she's talking to the protector. A dragon. The creature is not fuse nor not sealed in her. It is destined for her, for the dragon to protect his mistress from any danger. Sakura has Ryuu since she was born. She's been with him through everything that happened to her life. They are like best friends because Ryuu knows everything about her or more than her.

"What do you want to do today, Ryuu?"

"Whatever you want, my queen."

"I think I need some training. Don't you think?" The Dragon chuckled at her.

After some seconds, she landed gracefully at the gate. She saw all her teammates with Jiraiya-sama. Even Sasuke was there to say his goodbyes.

"SAKURAAA-CHAAN!!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Sakura on the ground and hugging her tightly.

"Argh! Naruto, you are heavy! Get off!" Sai picked up Naruto by his collar and threw him away. He offered his hand to Sakura which she gladly took and stood up. She dusted herself.

"I can't believe this! You guys are going to leave me again" She pretend to cry but her heart is crying from inside. All the guys looked at her with sympathy. They don't want to leave but it is a mission so they have to. And they can't bring Sakura for she is needed in the hospital.

"Don't be like that Sakura-chan. You are tearing me apart." Naruto said in his sad but serious tone. She looked up and saw him very sad. She shouldn't done that.

"No, Naruto. I was just kidding. Cheer up" She happily said to him trying to cheer him up. If she learns one thing about Naruto, that is it is hard to cheer him up unless he acts he's ok with it.

"Yah, I know." He smiled at her and grins at her. There it is, his fake smiles again.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Kakashi reassured. "We promise to come back immediately and if you need us. We will be back right away." He smiled at her.

"You sure do need to promise me that or if you took long enough, I'll hunt you down myself." She joked and winked at her causing them to blush but it went unnoticed to their Sakura.

"Be careful ok? I'll miss you guys so much. I don't know what to do without you guy." They smiled sweetly at her including Sai and Sasuke. They only smile if Sakura is there but never in public or with their other friends. Naruto went up to her and hugged her more.

"Ok kiddos, need to go now." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto pulled her away and held her by the shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her in her cheeks. And put on his mask. Then, Kakashi appeared in front of her and kissed her forehead through his mask. And put on his ANBU mask. Then Sai kissed her by the cheeks as well. Now, Sakura is red as a tomato.

"Sasuke-teme! Watch Sakura-chan for us" Naruto shouted at his raven haired teammate/best friend. Sasuke in return nodded. Sai nodded at Sasuke and so did Sasuke as their simple 'goodbye take care' sign. Kakashi waved a hand at Sasuke and he nodded.

Just then, Jiraiya is happily making his way to Sakura but got stop by Naruto.

"No way, Pervy-sage. You are not touching our Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he is pulling Jiraiya away from Sakura. "Let's go. Bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"

"Noooo!! Sakura! I want a hug too!!" But was dragged by Naruto until they were out of sight. Just then Kakashi and Sai jumped and waved at them.

Sakura turned back and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke made his way to Sakura. And offer her to walk to her Ino's Flower shop.

* * *

When they reached the flower shop, Sakura said her goodbye and thank you. She kissed him lightly on his cheeks and went inside the shop while Sasuke made his way to the Uchiha compound.

She went inside at the Yamanako's Flower Shop and saw Ino and Lira staring at her. She smiled at them.

"What?" she asked as she went up to them.

"You guys are so sweet out there." Ino giggled while saying that to Sakura.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "You mean me and Sasuke?" Both of the girls nodded. "It's natural for us to do that you even with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi."

"You are so lucky, Sakura-chan." Lira said half happy and half jealous.

"Why is that?"

"I mean you melt the hearts of the most emotionless guys in Konoha and in Sand." Sakura smiled at this. Everyone told her that already. She doesn't even know who she made through their hearts.

"Well anyway, I need the usual, Ino. I'm gonna go visit my parents." Ino and Lira looked at her sadly. She lost her parents when the village was attacked by Orochimaru. And it hurts to think that she can't protect them because she was weak then. And Ryuu still can't use its powers.

"Here you go" Ino handed her a bouquet of roses. She loves roses and so as her mom. She said her goodbyes to both girls and headed to the cemetery.

Back at the Flower Shop

"Hey, Ino." Lira said while looking outside.

"Yah?" Ino asked while decorating some flowers.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure, I'll wait" she smiled and left the flower shop.

* * *

Sakura reached the cemetery. She kneeled down in front of her parent's gravestone. She placed the flowers down and traced her fingers to the engraved names of her parents. She felt a small raindrop in her hand. She looked up and smiled.

"The elements know me too well."

"Of course they do. They love you so much." Ryuu assured her.

"I know. Remember at the funeral? When they cried for my lost? They told me that they felt a part of them lose as well."

"I still remember, my queen." There was a moment of silence. Just then ryuu spoke,

"Can me or any other dragon come out, my queen?"

"Sure.. but you are too big, Ryuu. How about kuroi?"

"Of course, my queen." And the black eyed, Red skinned dragon appeared. He is a little bit taller than Sakura.

* * *

Lira watched from the roof of Yamanako's Shop everything that's happening with Sakura. She has a Bloodline that by closing her eyes, she could see what she wants to see or which one she desire. She began to shake as she saw a dragon came out from nowhere and its now wrapping itself around Sakura protectively. He is gently nuzzling her. She couldn't believe it. Sakura is with a dragon. No one can ever summon a dragon unless you are really powerful or you are fuse with it. The way Lira see it, she is fuse with it. Her Shake of fear is now replaced with shake of excitement while smirking.

'_Goodbye Sakura-chan. This is your end. Finally.'_

As she thought that, she withdrew a kunai and headed at the Hokage's Tower.

At the Training Grounds

"Are you ready to train or spar with me, Kuroi?" She mentally asked to the dragon standing few feets away from her.

"If you are, my queen." They both disappeared and reappeared hitting each other.

* * *

PLease Review:)


	4. Author's note

This is not a chapter…

I am sorry but I just wanna thank everyone who read my story and especially those who reviewed to it like vesper-chan!! You are the best!!

Please vote for your saku pairing…

Don't worry I am going to make it a multiple but I don't know who will she end up with… so I am asking you guys…

Please vote!! I love you guys!! Thanks so much!!


	5. The Truth that was Mistaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I do: )

****

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Sorry for the long long long, did i mention long long wait?? I am so sorry... I can explain myself. I did update for too long because I have soo many ideas about some new stories that i posted. Two reasons for the long wait are because I updated the **"Daughter of Both Highs"** before this and i posted two more stories, **"The Domino Effects" and "Detested Affection" plus "Welcome to My School"**. I hope you'll enjoy this one:)

Don't forget to **review! Please please review!** It means a lot a lot a lot to me! It makes me update faster:)

Thank you so much for the Reviews:

Shironami Kane, Sakura-anbu-09, PiecesHateScorpios, i-am-cool2121, dreamergirl92813, Vesper-chan, Cherryblossom279, sweep14, ela5, blossomheartxoxo, acechi-angel, Blackscarlet47, CHERRY BLOSSOM LOVER, karaku-chan, emeraldvanvanessa, midnightangel09, shamalamadingdong and storm front!

You guys are the best!!

And here is the poll so far:

Saku multiple 3

Saku akat- 1

Saku team 7- 2

Saku sasu- 1

Saku naru- 2

Saku ita- 4

Saku hida- 2

Saku neji- 1

Saku pein- 2

Saku gaa- 2

Don't forget to vote as well:)

"Speaking out loud"

'_Thoughts'_

"Creatures speaking through telepathy"

* * *

**"She's the Queen, She's my Queen"**

You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time.

* * *

Chapter Four:

**The Truth that was Mistaken**

In the Hokage's Tower

Lira came bursting in the room. Tsunade looked at the scene and her eyes widened. Lira was covered in her blood and her wounds are still bleeding. She could barely stand up. Her wounds are obviously not that fatal but they are still bad. Tsunade stood up and rushed to her aid. She summoned healing chakra in her palms and began healing her.

"What happened, Lira?" She asked as she summoned Shizune in her office. "You should be in the hospital right now!"

"My –cough- Lady, H-har-Haruno Sakura!" She shouted with pain in her voice. Both females got worried to what might had happened to Sakura but Lira added something else, "Sh-she di-did t-this to me!!" She cried out loud. Tsunade and Shizune stopped their healing and stared at the bleeding girl in front of them wondering if she was gone insane. Haruno Sakura? Their Sakura? They know her too well. And they know that she would not do anything like this to Lira.

"S-sakura??" Shizune asked disbelief.

"She! She and her dragon attacked me!" Now both of them think she is completely mental. Yup, she has gone crazy. Dragons? No one can just summon dragons. And with Tsunade's knowledge, she knows that Sakura is only capable of summoning Katsuyu which reminds her how much Katsuyu is so fond of her. Katsuyu is very kind to Sakura. But back to the dragon.

"A dragon?" Tsunade asked making sure she heard it right. That is just impossible. Lira nodded. "Lira, Sakura can't summon a dragon or anything else I don't know." Tsunade calmly explained to Lira as they resumed their healing.

"She doesn't know how." Tsunade added. And that is the truth. She knows that her apprentice can't and doesn't know how to. Heck! Even she doesn't know how to.

"I swear! She has one! She is fuse with the dragon! She ordered the dragon to attack me!" Lira explained to them while hissing from the stinging pain of her wounds. Her explaination isn't that believable even the dragon too. But she would do everything to make them believe her and to trust her on this one.

"We are sparring then I hurt her by insulting her and she summoned this dragon and it attacked me!" Then she started to cry. Her plans are working pretty well if you ask her. She was planning to make them trust her first esp Sakura then the Hokage. After that, she is going to destroy Sakura's reputation and she will replace her in everything. But this is so much better. She is going to gain their trust and ruin Sakura all at the same time.

"Sakura? Are you sure that's her? She would never do that you know." Shizune asked again not believing what she just heard. She never really trusted Lira. Why would she just easily trust someone who they found in the forest, half dead?

"Yes! I said some mean things to her and she lost her temper!" She lied as she is crying. She knows all about her temper from Sakura's blond best friend. Ino is easy to talk to. And when she meant easy, she meant easy to spill the secrets. Just tell her how gorgeous she is and how guys are checking her out. And there you have it, all of her best friend's secrets.

"Well, that's Sakura all right." She almost convince the Hokage. Sakura really does have a temper. A very short one. "but she would never hurt you because of that. Sakura is not that low, you know." Tsunade countered.

Lira frowned. Damn Sakura's reputation! It is true that Sakura would never do that to her. But this is her opportunity and she would never going to let it go! "You have to believe me, my lady! Did I ever lie to you?"

Now, it is the Godaime that frowned. Lira never lied to her. She actually proved to her that she is to be trusted. She never lied and she would always take the blame even if its not her fault. But still, Sakura??

"Shizune." Tsunade called Shizune but not taking her eyes off of her hands which are still healing Lira.

"Yes, my lady?" Shizune look up to the Godaime. What would she say to her?

"Get me ANBU Squad 1 and 2 with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai… and Ibiki" Shizune stared at her lady with wide eyes.

"You don't mean—" No. Her lady isn't thinking of capturing Sakura and interrogating her with... Ibiki-san! Why is she trusting this Lira girl? Is she crazy too?

"Just go!" Tsunade shouted to Shizune looking her in the eyes. She jumped in surprised but nodded immediately. Tsunade looked at the crying girl in her office and sigh. And she thought she could have the day with just her sake.

* * *

Sakura fell on the ground panting. She sure had a training. But then again, training with her protectors can be a little harsh. She felt weight on her right arm. She shifted her head and looked at Kuroi who was looking at her.

"How did I do, Kuroi?" She asked to her smaller protector. Actually, Kuroi is average compare to her other protectors. He is just as tall as her.

"Better, absolutely better, my queen" Sakura smiled to one of her protectors. She looked up in the sky and closed her eyes. She couldn't ask for anything anymore. She has her best boys in her teams who she loves so much. Her loyal friends. Her caring mentor and sister figure. And of course her protectors. How many girls would you meet like her?

They just lay there. She thought about her life. Her real life that she has been lying to all the people that care and trust her. Living every single day lying to her friends is really hard for her. But this is for the best. She couldn't just confess to them no matter how much they trust her and her trusting them. She sure hope that her friends would understand her. But if they don't, she would understand them. She snapped out of her thoughts when Kuroi disappeared and she sensed ANBUs.

Ryuu warned her. She opened her eyes and sat up looking over the trees surrounding her.

"I know, Ryuu. ANBU squad 1 and 2." She mentally said to Ryuu. Is this the time that she feared the most? but she shouldn't panic yet. Maybe they are all just here to see her and spend some time with her.

She stood up and looked at the masked figures in front of her. She could make out who are they in particular. She knows them to well that they couldn't hide from her. But what do they want from her? If she is going to have a mission, Tsunade would only send one or two.

"What do you guys want?" She politely but suspectingly asked. Just then, 4 jounins came into view. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Ibiki. Seeing that Tsunade sent four jounins, she tensed up. Ibiki? Is she going to be interrogated? She maybe the strongest kuniochi but she absolutely fears Ibiki.

"What is this about?" She asked confusingly. This tension is killing her and she needs to know now.

Ibiki stepped forward. "Haruno Sakura, you've been accused to attack a fellow medic by the means of summoning a dragon." A dragon? They found out! How could they? She makes sure and her dragons that before they come out everything is clear! No! This is not what suppose to happen!

"A dragon? You are kidding, right?" Defending herself making it sound like a dragon is some crazy lie. But she just realized what she said. She is lying again. She is lying about the truth. Now, how she going to tell them the truth if she already denied it?

"Apparently not." Kurenai calmly spoke. "Lira was bleeding and injured after claiming your attacks against her by the means of your dragon." They believe her? More than her? Kurenai is a very good friend to Sakura. Not just a sensei. Sakura started to shake. How is she going to tell them? And her team isn't even here! They were suppose to know first before them! She wants them to know first and directly from her. Now, what would they think of her? Are they going to hate her?

"A Dragon? Are you out of your minds? Are you even listening to what you are saying?" Shizune appeared behind the ANBU squads. She ran out of the office after they finished healing Lira. She needs to talk to them on how crazy they are. She knows her little sister figure needs her. Sakura needs her and she is going to help her just like how Sakura keeps on helping her.

"Shizune-chan?" she asked as her older sister figured appeared. She was relieved that someone still cares for her but at the same, she knows that she'll get hurt the most. Shizune still trusts her. She is happy about that but she won't let her get hurt. Shizune is practically a big sister to her that she never had considering she is the only daughter and the only living Haruno.

"And you are telling me that you believe Lira more than me?" Sakura whispered not expecting them to hear it. It is sad to say that maybe they really shouldn't have trust her ever. She thought she could keep herself away from them but she couldn't. It is really hard without them. And because of this, because of her being weak about it, she made the biggest mistake ever.

"Of course they will!" They all looked to see Lira running towards them limping with bruises and bandages around her body. She snuck out of the hospital to see her victory over Sakura. She really needs it after almost killing herself. Konoha Shinobi are really stupid. They are so gullible.

She accused a finger at Sakura. "Look what you did to me!" She motioned her hands to her body and how badly the damage are even after she got healed. She still needs to convince the other too.

"I didn't even touch you!" Sakura shouted back to her. She wants to break every single bones in her body. The anger of her protectors is clouding her mind. But she needs to control herself. If she still wants to be in their good side after she tells them the truth, she needs to control herself. And she needs to calm Ryuu before it's too late.

"Liar!" Lira accused her. She needs to convince them more. She needs to act more. She let some of her tears fall. All the ANBU that are watching this felt bad for Lira. But they don't know what they are suppose to feel about Sakura. They trust her and she needs them. But none of them could actually do something. They are sent to back up the Jounins. So they can't do anything... for now.

"You are the liar!" Sakura shouted back. She was about to make a move since Lira is going retort back.

"Do you think—" Lira got cut off by Ibiki.

"Stop This!!" He shouted. "Haruno, tell us the truth right now or we will force it out of you!" Before she could retort, the ANBUs surrounded her ready to attack her if she does something. Each holding their kunai. All her friends are doing the same thing. All of her friends are ready to attack her. It pains her to look at them. But then again, she deserves this. Maybe more, actually.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She asked with tears in her eyes. She is not acting. She doesn't need them to pity her or to get herself out of this one. She just couldn't stop her tears anymore. The others were looking at her sadly. They were about to give up when Lira reminded them what their mission is.

"You whore! Look what you did to me and your freaking dragon!" Lira shouted to Sakura but she just ignored her. Lira doesn't affect her. Apparently, she is more feared what her friends are thinking about her than she fears Lira and whatever she is going to do to her.

Sakura looked at all her friends sadly, who are not believing her anymore. She knows this time will come that they'll find it out. But she never expected it like this. She's being accused. How is she going to tell them the truth is they already mistaken it to something else. How is she going to tell them if that mistake is what they are believing.

"Let me at her, my queen!" Ryuu growled in her mind.

"Ryuu.. How am I going to tell them everything if they already lost their trust in me?" She felt herself tearing herself apart. "What am I going to do?!"

"This is the time, my queen. We could get out of here." Ryuu couldn't possibly suggesting her to leave her friends like this. Maybe she should tell them the truth first before leaving them.

"What would happen to me after this?" She asked while she's crying. She wants to make sure everything is going to be all right before she leaves them. She needs to protect her protectors too.

"New Life, my queen. Your real life. A better life after this betrayal." A tear of the heaven fell on her cheeks and she nodded. She understands. The elements are approved of their plan.

"We will always be here for you. We would never allow anything to happen to you, my queen. No matter what." She nodded. She is so thankful to have Ryuu with her right now. With that, Sakura glowed a black chakra all over her body and came out Ryuu, a dragon with black skin and red eyes. Since he is big, the ANBU or anyone getting his way got thrown away. Then Ryuu wrapped himself protectively to her queen.

"W-what is t-that?" Ten-Ten stuttered. She was one of the ANBU that got thrown out. She took off her mask. She tried to stand up from the tree she got slammed against but she couldn't balance herself from the impact. All of them are looking at Sakura.

"S-sakura?" Hinata asked not believing what her eyes are revealing to her. She too tore her mask off just to make sure what she is seeing is real.

"I told you it's true!!" Lira shouted. All the people surrounding Sakura just stared at her and the dragon that is wrapped around her crying form. Lira is enjoying every minute of it. She would definintely win.

Sakura lifted her head to reveal black eyes full of anger, betrayal, sadness and revenge. All of them got scared and backed away a little. She is no longer crying and just remained silent. She can't control it anymore. Too much emotions will always break loose no matter how much you can control them.

Ibiki found the courage to speak in behalf of his companions in this mission. "Haruno.. y-you are here thereby guilty in this accusation. You are to be punished and the elders and councilors will decide your fate by fusing with this dragon and living with this creature."

Sakura stared at Ibiki with her black eyes. Then she tilted her head innocently making everyone scared for their life. "Punished?" She asked while looking at them with venom in her eyes. She asked so politely. But that is not going to stop them hating her even with her softest voice like an angel.

"I wonder if you are going to slaughter me if you find out who really am I." She continued straightening her head then she smirked. No punishment is going to hurt her except her emotions. And her protectors won't let anyone lay a finger on her unless they wanna die of course.

"What are you talking about, S-sakura-chan?" Shizune asked with tears in her eyes. She was kneeling in front of her looking scared. She couldn't believe it. Lira, that Lira girl, was actually telling the truth. Why would Sakura do this to them? To her?

Sakura looked at her friends and her older sister figure crying. Her eyes returned back to emerald but stayed dark green. She made Ryuu disappeared. She's about to smile to them and ask for their forgiveness until a kunai hit her by the shoulders. She let out a hiss and tore it away from her shoulders. She looked up to see who did it. Her eyes widened.

Yamanako Ino

Everyone was too shocked to move. Too shocked to see Ino fighting her best friend. Then the jounins helped Ino in fighting Sakura.

"Very smart." Sakura complimented to her best friend. That made her more angry.

"Haruno Sakura!" Ino shouted. "How could you do this to Lira-chan?! And how could you do this to us?! To me?! To your best friend?!" She said while tearing up. She is freaking best friends with Sakura. They tell each other everything. How could she?

Sakura looked at her best friend. Her best friends. Ino is right. How could she do that to them. She feel in her knees and started to cry behind her hands. And it began to rain hard.

"I am so sorry, Ino" She whispered enough for everyone to hear. She put her hands down and looked at her because she really meant it.

"Sorry? For what? For not trusting us? You are so unfair, Sakura! We, I, trust you with our whole lives but you…" Ino said not able to finish her sentence because she couldn't bad mouth her best friend. But it still hurts that she doesn't trust them.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you on this one." Sakura whispered as she looked at the other people too.

"Why? Am I not good enough? Am I a bad friend? A freaking bad best friend?!" Ino asked her crying her heart out. Sakura looked at her while letting her tears fall but didn't sob.

"Don't you trust us, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked in behalf of the boys that can't even find their voice or minds to speak. Lee admired her even when they are still genin. He trusts her with his whole life. Without her, his life would probably be nothing.

"I do trust you. I trust all of you. But…" She answered back to them looking at Lee particularly.

"But what?" Lee asked with tears in his eyes. "But what? Tell me, Sakura-chan."

"But this would exactly happen!" She shouted at them. Lee just called her with -chan in her name. He shouldn't. He is making it hard for her. Everyone calls her that and she can't accept that anymore.

"I can't believe you, SAKURA!" Ino continued to shout. The Jounins all did was listen and stare at the fight between their former students. They would handle this better than they could.

"I can't believe you guys!!" She finally burst. They all fell silent. And she means it. She can't believe them. She shouldn't have from the beginning. "Do you actually think I would hurt her?" she pointed at Lira.

"Do you really think we'll trust you now, huh?" Ten-Ten asked angrily. Now, she is making them trust her again? Seeing and hearing this from Ten-Ten, made Sakura cry more, making the rain pour much harder.

Because of her crying so much and had put her guard down, a kunai was stabbed in her other shoulder making her cry out in pain. They all looked up to see Ibiki.

"We will end this now. You are coming to the prison with us." Ibiki spoke while pulling the kunai out of her shoulders. He got stopped before he could carry Sakura.

Ryuu can't take this torture anymore. He is her protector but he couldn't protect her because Sakura doesn't want to. He keeps on thinking why would his queen wants to get hurt by these pathetic beings. No one could stop him from getting out not even her queen. He reappeared again but now he is uncontrollable. He threw them again only harder this time.

The ANBU and jounins attacked him all at once. Now, Ryuu is fighting with the shinobi. He summoned Kuroi and ordered him to take care of their queen and get her out. Kuroi appeared besides Sakura who is in her black murderous eyes again. She was lifted up and she settled in the back of Kuroi. Before going, she whispered,

"You don't know how much I trust you guys. You don't know how much I sacrificed for all of you. You don't know how much you've hurt me. I know you don't trust me anymore.."

She looked at Shizune who is healing Hinata. Shizune looked up to her with tears in her eyes. And with her last words, "Don't trust me anymore." Sakura and Kuroi left. "Please" And Shizune couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, two figures dressed in black cloak with red clouds on it and straw hats are watching the entire time.

"Konoha is really soft, you know." The taller figure said as he removed his hat revealing his blue skin and face features resembling like a shark.

"Hn" replied the smaller figure. He just stared at the scene before them. But you could see his Sharingan eyes.

"But i mean, you get to hurt physically and emotionally at the same time, I think that gotta hurt esp if you are very emotional. Right, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked looking at the girl in the back of a smaller dragon than the first one.

"Tricking us into thinking Naruto-kun is really here, is a big mistake." The Uchiha Itachi said.

"Haha, who would have thought that _She_ is Haruno Sakura." Kisame grinned at this.

"We shall report this to Leader-sama." Itachi calmly commanded.

"Oh! I wonder how would the rest of Legendary Team 7 will react to this. They'll kill! Especially that your little bro didn't help her at all." Kisame Grinned watching the younger Uchiha sitting in a branch of a tree staring at the place where Sakura disappeared.

"Foolish Little Brother" Itachi mumbled before they disappeared.

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

How was it? I hope it is better than before. I looked at my other chapters and i was like, 'I am so lame.' So yeah i hope this one is okei:) And i can't wait until the rest of Team 7 find out about this. -evil laugh-

Please **Review**!! pretty please?? Even just a simple happy face? Or just a word?? It keeps me going!! Thanks for reading:)

Until next time:)


End file.
